Seeing Red (Episode)
Seeing Red Synopsis ROY SPINS OUT OF CONTROL: The Mirakuru sends Roy (Colton Haynes) into an uncontrollable rage and he unleashes on the city. After Roy’s deadly fight with a police officer, Oliver (Stephen Amell) realizes The Mirakuru has taken over Roy completely and must figure out a way to stop him. Things get more complicated after Sara (Caity Lotz) declares that Roy is too far gone and the only way to stop him is to kill him. Meanwhile, Thea (Willa Holland) believes she can breakthrough to Roy so she goes on camera at Moira’s (Susanna Thompson) campaign rally to lure him to Verdant. Her ploy works but after Roy attacks Thea, Team Arrow unleashes on him. Doug Aarnioski Directed The Episode Written by Wendy Mericle & Beth Schwartz. Summary At the lair, Diggle and Felicity watch over Roy, who is still unconscious. As they wait for his condition to improve, Felicity checks the news and discovers that there are no reports of Isabel's death a week ago. Diggle goes to get something to eat and Felicity discovers that Roy has gotten up and is staring at her. Diggle comes back to get his phone, and Roy smashes a computer table and then knocks Diggle outside. By the time Diggle can catch up to him, Roy has escaped the club. Oliver and Sara have gotten a hotel room for a night of sex. Afterward, Oliver suggests that they move in together, surprising Sara. Their phones ring as Felicity calls them, and they head back to the lair where she brings them up to speed. They figure that Roy is out of control under the effects of the Mirakuru and heads out to find him. At the manor, Moira is conducting an interview while Mark Frances sits with her. As Moira talks about why she is more qualified than Sebastian to be mayor because she's a parent, Thea comes in and tells Moira that she can't have the rally at Verdant. Moira takes Thea off to the side and says that they need to talk privately later, but Thea insists that they have nothing about and she can't have the rally there. Her mother has no choice but to remind Thea that they have a contract, and a disgusted Thea walks out. Once the reporter leaves, Mark tells Moira that she needs to focus on her campaign or her family, but she can't do both. Laurel is at the manor with Oliver, who is acting depressed. He claims that he was out with Tommy and Laurel leaves to help Sara with her homework. Once she's gone, Moira comes in and notes that Oliver wasn't out with Tommy. Oliver finally admits that he got a girl pregnant and tells Moira that it wasn't Laurel. Arrow and Black Canary search the streets while Diggle checks out Roy's apartment and confirms that he isn't there. A police report comes in about Roy attacking four men and Felicity sends the address to the team. When they get there, the one man still conscious tells them that Roy attacked them for no reason. Sin is leaving a bar when she spots Roy and asks if he's okay. She notices that his hands are bloody and asks if he's okay, and Roy shoves her aside. A couple of men from the bar come out and see Roy, and ask Sin if she needs help. She tells them not to get involved, but one of them grabs Roy and he brutally attacks both of them. When Sin tries to stop him, he slaps her and walks away. The next day, Moira's staff are setting up the rally at Verdant when Oliver and Sara arrive. Thea sees Oliver and tells him that she still doesn't want him around, and complains that Diggle is "stalking" her. Oliver points out that Slade threatened her, but Thea reminds him that Slade told her the truth about her father. She goes off to the stock room and Diggle follows her. Since arrives and Sara notices that she has a black eye. When she demands an explanation, Sin admits that Roy hit her but insists that Roy needs help, not a beat down. Moira goes to Sebastian's campaign office and tells him that she's dropping out of the mayoral race. He asks for an explanation and Moira finally tells him that her family needs her and she can't serve as mayor when they do. Sebastian says that it's for the best and that a better day is coming for all of them when he becomes mayor. Moira tells Oliver that they'll work out some way to deal with the girl and assures her son that his life isn't over. Oliver insists that the girl is a good person and asks his mother what to do, and she says that she will be right back. Felicity is tracking Roy's movements at the lair, and tells Oliver and Sara that she's heading in the general direction of Queen Manor. Oliver and Sara disagree on what to do with Roy, and Sara thinks that Oliver is letting his feelings cloud his judgment. Sin calls Sara to tell her that she spotted Roy going into the clock tower. When Arrow and Black Canary arrive, Roy attacks them, knocking out Black Canary. Arrow tries to stop him, shooting an arrow, but Roy catches it and then snaps Arrow's knee and escapes to the street. Two police officers try to arrest him but Roy stabs one in the chest with the arrow and knocks the other one out. Later, Black Canary takes Arrow to Starling City Hospital and asks Dr. Lockhart to help him. Lockhart agrees but warns that the vigilante will be in a great deal of pain. He provides him with a brace and gives him some painkillers, explaining that he owes Arrow for when he stopped the Chinese triads who were stopping the hospitals from getting drugs. At Verdant, Diggle confronts Thea about what is going on with her family, and points out that family can be hard. Thea isn't impressed and reminds him that he'll be unemployed once Oliver's money runs out. When she wonders why she should give Moira a second chance, Diggle points out that Moira loves her and that deserves a second chance. Channel 52 runs a broadcast about Roy murdering a policeman and Thea tells Diggle that she has to go see a friend. At the lair, Oliver is mixing drugs from his island trunk while Felicity tries to get a fix on Roy without success. Oliver insists to Sara that the y have to find Roy and subdue him until STAR Labs comes up with a cure. Sara disagrees, warning that they have no idea when they will have the cure and Roy could kill more people in the meantime. She points out that they had the same conversation on the island and disagreed then as well, and takes out a gun. She leaves and Oliver admits to Felicity that Sara reminds him of himself when he came home from the island. When he says that he couldn't find any hope then, Felicity tells him that he did eventually and that Sara will as well. Thea meets Sin in an alley and the girl tells her that Roy got shot up with a drug that is driving him insane. As Diggle arrives, Thea realizes that Oliver must have known that Roy is out of control and assigned the bodyguard to protect her. As he roams the streets, Roy hallucinates a conversation with Thea where she tells him that he should kill her because she deserves to be punished for letting him walk away from her. At Verdant, everyone gathers for the rally and Mark tells Oliver that Moira is going to announce she's dropping out. Oliver goes to the office to talk to his mother, who notices that he's limping. He claims that he had another motorcycle accident and Moira points out that it's the second one in the last couple of weeks. When he asks why she's dropping out of the race, Moira says that she has to focus on fixing her relationship with Thea. Oliver tells her that she needs to do something positive to prove to Thea that she can after all the terrible things that Thea has learned about Moira. Moira considers it and Oliver tells his mother that he knows all about sacrificing family and friends for the good of the city. As Oliver limps away, Moira tells him that she knows and that she's known ever since the night of the Undertaking. Oliver turns back to her and Moira says that she's proud of him. Moira meets privately with the pregnant girl and tells her that she's had her thoroughly investigated. She knows that Oliver is the child's father and offers the girl a million dollars to tell Oliver that she lost the baby and then go back to her home in Central City. When she does, Moira will pay her another million dollars. When the girl objects, saying that she isn't in it for the money, Moira tells her that they're both mothers and the girl should understand that a mother will do whatever she can to provide her children with the life that they need. Moira goes to the podium and starts to give her resignation speech. She sees Thea and Oliver, and then announces that she will continue her campaign and do whatever she has to do for the sake of Starling City. As she leaves the stage and talks to Mark and Oliver, Thea goes to the podium and hesitantly says that she's proud to have Moira at Verdant. Oliver realizes that his sister knows that Roy is the killer and that she's trying to lure him there. As Thea leaves the stage, Moira tries to thank her but Thea tells her mother that she didn't do it for her. Oliver goes down to the lair and tells Felicity to get all of the venom arrows that he has. He then tells her to inject him with painkiller. When Felicity hesitates, Oliver grabs the syringe and injects himself. As everyone congratulates Moira on her speech, Roy smashes into the club and knocks out one of the security guards. When Diggle tries to stop him, Roy knocks him out as well as Thea steps out of the crowd. She begs Roy to listen to her voice and focus, but he starts choking her. Black Canary arrives and aims the gun at him, telling him to drop Thea. Before she can shoot, Sin steps in front of Black Canary, refusing to let her friend kill. Black Canary shoves her out of the way and kneecaps Roy. As he crouches on the floor, his wound healing, Roy begs Black Canary to kill him. Before she can, Arrow shoots him with venom arrows, knocking him unconscious. He tells Sin to get Thea out of the club and assures them both that he'll get Roy the help he needs. When they get Roy to the lair, they dose him with venom to keep him unconscious. Felicity points out that they will soon run out of pit venom viper, but Oliver says that he's not ready to give up on Roy. Sara admits that she wanted to kill Roy because that's what she does and that's what she is. She tells Oliver that he deserves someone who can harness the light in him, and that she can't be that person because she cares too much to be with him. With that, Sara walks out of Oliver's life. As Sara goes to the alleyway and gets on her motorcycle, Sin comes up and asks if everything is okay. When Sara tells her that she was brave for trying to take the bullet, Sin says that she wasn't in danger because she knew Sara wouldn't shoot. Sara gives her a hug and Sin wonders what she's doing, and Sara says that she's going to find an old friend. Oliver finds Moira and Thea in the club, and Thea wonders where he was when Roy broke in. Moira claims that she was with Oliver, but Thea doesn't believe her and walks out. The family gets into their limo and drive off, and Thea accuses Oliver of knowing about Roy when he knew what her boyfriend was going through. When Oliver insists that he was trying to protect her, Thea tells him and Moira that their lies are what are hurting her. Moira agrees and starts to tell both of her children the secret she has been keeping about Malcolm Merlyn... and Slade rams their limo with a truck. When Oliver wakes up, he discovers that Slade has tied him up and taken all three of them to a clearing in the forest. Slade has tied up the two women and makes them kneel before Oliver, and takes out a gun. He tells Oliver that he's going to make him choose, just like he chose on the island, and insists that Shado is there telling him what to do. Moira, shocked, realizes that Slade and Oliver were on the island together. Oliver tells Slade to kill him and Slade says that he will, not just as fast as Oliver wants. Realizing that there's no other choice, Moira stands up and tells Slade to kill her. Impressed, Slade tells her that she has true courage, something that she didn't pass on to her son. He then stabs Moira in the chest and she falls to the ground. Slade then cuts Thea loose and says that one more person has to die before it can all end. Oliver receives a call from the pregnant girl. She tells him what Moira paid her to say and hangs up, and Oliver tells Moira what happened. She say that it's for the best and Oliver admits that he's not ready to be a dad. Moira tells him that one day he will be ready, and hugs Oliver and says that he'll never be without her. As Oliver lies next to his mother, Thea hugs Moira's corpse. Cast Main Cast Members *Stephen Amell as Oliver Queen *Katie Cassidy as Dinah Laurel Lance *Susanna Thompson as Moira Queen *Willa Holland as Thea Queen *Colton Haynes as Roy Harper *Manu Bennett as Deathstroke *Emily Bett Rickards as Felicity Smoak *Paul Blackthorne as Detective Quentin Lance (Credited Only) *David Ramsey as John Diggle Recurring Cast Members *Caity Lotz as Sara Lance *Celina Jade as Shado (Cameo) *Kevin Alejandro as Brother Blood *Bex Taylor Klaus as Sin *Nicholas Lea as Mark Francis *Anna Hopkins as Samantha Clayton *Keri Adams as Bethany Snow *Roark Critchlow as Clinton Hogue Guest Stars *Richard Keats as Doctor Lockhart *Michael Antonakos as Street Tough *Daniel Bacon as Reporter *Jennifer Cheon as SCPD Officer 2 *Derek Green as Big Donor *Donavin Kuhl as SCPD Officer 1 *Brent McLaren as Bar Guy Notes *Coming Soon Trivia Links *http://www.imdb.com/title/tt3337668/?ref_=tt_ep_nx *http://arrow.wikia.com/wiki/Seeing_Red *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Arrow_(TV_Series)_Episode:_Seeing_Red Episode 20